Tsundere feelings
by MousouMachine
Summary: LEWD CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. What happens when the two tsundere's finally notice their love for each other? THIS HAPPENS! I always like when Himawari is the seme (dominant character in a yuri relationship) in her pairing, so I made this story! Yeah, it was KyoukoxAyano earlier, but I'm going to make that into a different story. I do not own anything except for my story.
1. I'll Dream

_A.N: Set a few years in the future. They are both in high school. I don't own Yuru Yuri or anything, except for my story._

* * *

**Himawari's room (Himawari's POV)...**

"Nyaa~ I'm bored. Himawari, entertain me!" moaned Sakurako.

"If all you're going to do is complain, then go back your house!" I yelled. _'Gosh, she's so annoying, but I don't really want her to leave...'_

"No! There's nothing fun at my house," she said as she belly-flopped onto my bed.

**(Sakurako's POV)...**

'Her bed is so soft,' I thought to myself. I buried my face in her pillow, inhaling her scent. 'She smells so nice...'

"W-what are you doing?" Himawari asked me.

"I'm going to take a nap!" I yelled, using her pillow to cover my blushing face.

"Ugh, okay."

**(Himawari's POV)...**

I could hear Sakurako's soft breathing from where I was sitting. I took a glance over at the blonde.

_'CUTE~!'_ I screamed in my head. _'It won't hurt to take a picture...'_

I grabbed my phone, crawled over to my bed, opened the lid of the phone, and snapped a picture.

_'Th-this is definitely going to be my wallpaper!'_

**Sakurako's dream (Sakurako's POV)...**

I lay peacefully on a hill with a figure laying next to me. I looked at the face of the blue-haired beauty, named Himawari. I snuggled next to her.

"Mmm...Sakurako..." she moaned, turning on her side and hugging me tightly. This is when I noticed that we were both naked. I panicked.

"L-let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pry the other girl from me.

"I don't wanna~! You're too cute," she whined while grabbing my left breast and sucking it.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm only going to pleasure my girlfriend," she said as she continued to massage my breast with her right hand, her left hand caressing my face, bringing it closer to hers. I didn't pull away, since I was really enjoying it. Our lips were almost touching...

_'Just one more inch!'_ I leaned in a little closer...

**Himawari's room (Himawari's POV, during Sakurako's dream)...**

I set the picture as my wallpaper and smiled while staring at it. Then, I looked at the sleeping Sakurako in front of me.

_'Ah, if only she loved me back,'_ I started to get a delusion.

~.~.~.~.~

"H-himawari...k-kiss me..." Sakurako said, blushing.

I giggled at her shy behavior.

"Ufufufu, whatever you say." I responded. We both leaned forward as our lips touched.

~.~.~.~.~

I snapped out of my delusion only to find a pair of lips against mine. I gasped and jerked away, blushing violently, as did Sakurako.

"Wh-what happened?! Why did you kiss me?!" I asked, surprised.

"I should be the one asking you that!" she yelled.

We were now both sitting next to each other, looking in opposite directions with our arms crossed.

_'Who even started it? Was it me? Was it her?' _I thought, still turned away from the blonde.

**(Sakurako's POV)...**

_'Did I just ruin my chances with Himawari?! Ugh, it's that stupid dream's fault.'_

* * *

_A.N: So, did Sakurako ruin her chances? How will Ayano find out what Kyouko meant? We'll figure it out in the next chapter. (SORRY I GOT RID OF THE KYOUKO X AYANO! I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT IN A DIFFERENT STORY!)_

_BTW, the reason why they kissed is because both of them leaned forward without noticing it. Sakurako was right, except it was also Himawari's delusion's fault._


	2. I'll Kiss you

_A.N: Same as always. Sorry for the late update._

* * *

**Sakurako's POV...**

"S-sorry!" I yelled, running out of Himawari's house as fast as I could. _'I ruined everything!'_

"SAKURAKO! WAIT!" Himawari yelled and ran after me.

By this time, I had already reached the sidewalk in front of my house. I turned around to see Himawari running out of her house. I ran into my house, up the stairs, and into my room. Quickly, I locked the door.

"Sakurako, open the door...please, hear me out," Himawari begged.

**Himawari's POV...**

I could hear small sniffles on the other side of the door.

"Sakurako...stop crying, you're going to make me cry," I said, already starting to tear up. "I-I-I love you, okay?!"

I could hear the lock click and the door open. She walked back to her bed and lied on her back.

"D-do you m-mean that?" She asked me.

"Of course I do. I love you more than anyone and everything else in the world."

Sakurako smiled a teary-eyed smile and giggled, "I love you, too."

I walked over to her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stood up and hugged me. I ended up pushing her over, both of us now lying on the ground.

"I can't resist any longer," I whispered.

"Good," she replied and kissed me on the lips.

After a while, we finally broke apart and caught our breaths.

"Kissing you is the best thing ever," Sakurako said.

"Oh, really?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face. "Ehehehe~!"

"Umm," she started, not knowing what was going to happen next, "W-wha-"

"Shh," I silenced her. Before she could do anything, I had already completely taken off her uniform, "Cute~!"

"W-wait! What a-are you going to do to me?!" she asked, obviously flustered.

"I'm going to make you feel good," I replied, groping her breasts.

"Mm..." she moaned with pleasure.

"You're so sensitive," I commented and started to suck Sakurako's right breast, licking her nipple every now and then.

"Hi-Himawari..." even though I wasn't touching her...a girl's most important place...she started to seem faint. I continued until she reached her climax. This didn't take long though. I ended up just lying there, on the ground, with Sakurako lying under me.

"Hey," I said, "C-could I sleep over?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Yay! Oh, one more question," I said.

"What is it?"

"W-we're lovers now, right?"

"Yep, we are."

"Ehehe~!" I giggled happily.

"C'mon, you should get your things packed for tonight," Sakurako said, "Remember to bring your homework!"

"Typical Sakurako," I sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

_A.N: I had to redo this chapter a few times thanks to my laptop again. I hope I can update sooner than last time._


	3. I'll Cook!

_A.N: Nothing much, just the usual._

* * *

**Sakurako's POV...**

"My sisters left to their friends' houses so we're alone tonight," I said as Himawari walked through the door. Her eyes lit up.

"Be careful. I might not be able to stop myself," she whispered in my ear.

"I-it's not like I-I'd enjoy it!" I yelled.

"Ehehe~!" Himawari giggled, "I know that you really will~!"

"Sh-shut up..."

Himawari grinned.

"Man, I'm hungry. Himawari, make me dinner!" I commanded.

"You should learn to cook for yourself!"

"Why would I need to? You're going to be by my side~!" I said, earning a blush from my lover.

"Th-that's true...but still yet, you should."

"No way."

Himawari sighed and walked into the kitchen. I took her bag to my room. When I got to my room, I closed the door. I dug through Himawari's bag, finding her shirt which she was probably going to wear tonight. I inhaled the sweet scent.

_'Mmm...Himawari...'_ I sighed, _'Shit. I can't do it now, she'll figure me out...'_

I put the shirt back and walked down stairs.

"Himawari, what're you doing?" I asked, looking at her reading a book.

"I'm trying to figure out what to make for us tonight," she replied.

"Can I help you cook?" I really wanted to help, I didn't want to be useless.

"A-are you sure you won't hurt yourself?" Himawari asked with great concern.

"Hey, I'm not that bad at cooking!"

"Okay then. I want you to cut a few things for me."

"OKAY!"

I grabbed the knife and paused, unsure of how to use it.

_'I guess I really am bad at cooking.'_

**Himawari's POV...**

I heard one chop.

"Oww, my finger..."

"A-are you okay? Let me see it," I said. Sakurako put her finger in my hand. I inspected it a little, then I made a slight smile and licked the cut.

"H-hey! D-d-don't do that!" Sakurako said.

"You really are sensitive~!" I continued licking her finger. Then I sucked it, caressing Sakurako's finger with my tongue.

"Mmm..." Sakurako let out a small moan. I really couldn't hold back any longer. I took Sakurako's shirt and skirt off and started massaging her small breasts with my hands. I ended up taking off her bra, leaving her in nothing but her panties. I licked her cute little nipples and moved my left hand over her panties.

"You're so wet already, Sakurako."

"Ahn~!" was all she could say.

"Your voice is so cute!" I remarked as I proceeded to play with her clit.

"Ahh, s-stop! I'm going to c-cum!"

"I want to hear your voice as you do," I said, "So let it all out."

"Aaahhnn~!" Sakurako moaned as she climaxed. She took a while to finally catch her breath, "Th-this isn't fair."

"Huh?"

"I-I want to h-hear your cute voice too!" Sakurako said as she pushed me onto the ground. She, unlike me, took off all of my clothes. She nuzzled her face between my legs.

"Ahh, s-starting there h-huh?" I asked. Sakurako didn't answer, she just started to lick my pussy. My breath immediately turned ragged as I tried to keep in my moans, failing horribly.

"Mmm...ahn...S-Sakurako~!" I moaned.

"You're so cute over here, Himawari~!" Sakurako said. She sucked on my clit.

"I-I can't take anymore! Sakurako, I-I'm cumming~!"

I climaxed and just lay there on the ground, exhausted. Sakurako did the same.

"I love you, Sakurako," I said.

"I love you too, Himawari," Sakurako replied. We kissed a sweet kiss and I proceeded to make dinner for my girlfriend.

* * *

_A.N: I had no idea I was so perverted. Please, avert your eyes from the strangeness. Enjoy future chapters!_


	4. Cherry-scented Girl

_A.N: Man, I'm super cliche. Be cautious, this story may hurt your eyes from all of its cliches. _

* * *

**Himawari's POV (7:30 PM)...**

"Thanks for the food!" Sakurako and I both said as we grabbed our dirty plates and headed towards the kitchen.

"You're not still hungry, are you?" I asked, "Did you want a desert?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so, what should I make? What do you want?"

"You~!" Sakurako exclaimed with a smile.

"G-geez..."

"Ehehe~!"

We walked up to Sakurako's room and I started opening my bag to get my homework out. That's when I noticed that my shirt was sloppily thrown into my bag.

"Hey, Sakurako?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I pulled out the shirt.

"Just what were you going to do?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Ehh~?"

"A-anyway, I thought you were getting your homework out for me," Sakurako said, changing the subject.

"Okay, okay."

I rummaged through my bag a little bit more and grabbed my notebook.

I held it out and said, "You owe me."

"I know."

An hour-or-so later (9:00 PM)...

"Aaaaand...done," I heard Sakurako say as she closed both notebooks.

"Wow, you worked without taking a break," I said, surprised.

"Yep, I surprised myself, too."

"Let's take a bath now~!" I said as I went to my bag and grabbed my clothes.

"Alright," Sakurako said as she also grabbed a few things before heading to the bath.

We both took our clothes off and stepped into the small tub of warm water.

"M-may I wash your back?" Sakurako asked me.

"Only if I get to wash your hair," I said.

"Sure."

Sakurako grabbed the scrubber and started washing my back. I felt so comfortable, I almost dozed off.

"Thanks," I said with a relaxed expression.

"Now, will you wash my hair?" Sakurako asked me.

"YES!"

I put some shampoo on my hands and rubbed it into Sakurako's hair.

'_Smells like cherries~!_' I thought as I continued to wash her hair.

"Nyaa~!" Sakurako meowed as she smiled with a cat-like expression.

"Ehehe, are you enjoying this, my cute little kitten?" I asked Sakurako, who immediately lowered her head.

"D-don't call me that!"

I rinsed her hair and we finished our bath.

"That was relaxing," I said, stretching my arms behind my head.

"Yep, it was," Sakurako agreed, nodding her head.

"I'm kinda tired now," I stated.

"Let's go to sleep then."

Sakurako walked over to her bed, laying in it and scooting over so I could lay next to her. I hugged her tightly as I started to doze off.

"I love you, Sakurako."

"I love you too, Himawari."

We both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

* * *

_A.N: Boring chapter #1. I think there'll be more of these pointless chapters._


	5. I'll Explain

_A.N: It got boring, so I did this. YES, THIS IS THE FUTURE!_

* * *

**Himawari's POV [What happened]...**

It's been a few months since Sakurako and I got married. I remember the day I proposed like it was yesterday.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Sakurako," I started, kneeling down and holding a small box in my right hand, "Will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me and giving me a kiss.

"Then, may I?" I pulled the ring out of the box with my right hand and held out my left. Sakurako placed her right hand in my left and I slid the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Sakurako said with sparkles in her eyes as she looked at the ring, entranced. I giggled and smiled.

**~~Flashback end~~**

Now, Sakurako and I are living together in our own house. There is just one thing that we both don't understand. One very important thing. But, I think I already know why it happened. The thing is, I've been pregnant for five months. I believe it was that, "spell", that a lady cast on me while I was in a store.

She said, "I will give you one thing that you would really love."

This was after Sakurako and I got married so I said, "I'm married already."

"No, no. I wasn't going to do _that_ kind of thing," the lady replied as she brought out her wand. I had no idea what she could possibly do, yet, I agreed to her offer. And, I guess, that's what happened.

Yeah, I've been to a hospital and found out that they're twin girls. I hope they'll grow up to be great...

**Let's carry on with the daily life of Himawari and Sakurako...**

"So, Sakurako, what should our girls' names be?" I asked.

"How about Ayaka and Ayame? As in 'flower color' and 'iris flower'?" Sakurako suggested.

"Sounds good to me. All of our names will have to do with flowers," I commented.

"Well, yeah. I like it."

"Let's stick with that then," I said, "Now, shall I make dinner?"

"Yes!" Sakurako yelled as she always did. I smiled at her childish behavior and went to the kitchen to prepare food for my wife.

* * *

_A.N: I swear, there is going to be a lot of skipping around in the rest of this story._


	6. I'll Explain 2

_A.N: Here's some stuff._

* * *

**Himawari's POV...**

"Thank you for the meal."

Sakurako put away the dishes for me while I called up Ayano.

"Hey, Ayano! How are you and Kyouko doing?" I asked.

"We're doing great!" Ayano responded, "There's just one thing that I'm troubled about. How is it that both me and Chinatsu are pregnant?"

I explained the thing about the lady.

"So I guess it affected you and Chinatsu as well."

"That doesn't really make any sense...but it's the only reasonable answer that I've heard so far," Ayano said.

"Ayano~! Come sit with me and watch this movie~~! Please?" I heard Kyouko's voice yell on the other side of the phone.

"I gotta go," Ayano told me, "Make sure you explain this to Chinatsu as well."

"Okay, bye!" I said as I hung up. I stood up and walked to the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Sakurako?" I asked as I poked the sleeping Sakurako.

"Hmm?" Sakurako replied, still half-asleep.

"Are you alright with me having a kid?" I asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted to have a child with you," Sakurako smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's so sweet," I said. I put my arm around her and gave her a hug. Shortly after, I could hear Sakurako's soft snoring.

_'Oh, that's right. I still need to call Chinatsu.'_

_I stood up quietly, trying not to disturb Sakurako who was deep in slumber and called Chinatsu._

"Hey, it's Akaza Chinatsu! Sorry, but I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the 'Akkariin~!'"

"Akkariin~!"

"Umm, hello. It's Himawari calling to ask how you are doing. I also have something important to tell you. **/I explained the news/** That's all, bye!" I hung up the phone.

I gave an exhausted sigh and walked to the couch that Sakurako was sleeping on. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and walked to the bedroom to sleep.

* * *

_A.N: Short chapters...hmm. Should I just combine chapters? Wait. Never mind. I'm going to do it like I usually do. BYEEE!_


	7. What Phones are Capable of

_A.N: Here's some stuff._

* * *

**Himawari's POV...**

"Thank you for the meal."

Sakurako put away the dishes for me while I called up Ayano.

"Hey, Ayano! How are you and Kyouko doing?" I asked.

"We're doing great!" Ayano responded, "There's just one thing that I'm troubled about. How is it that both me and Chinatsu are pregnant?"

I explained the thing about the lady.

"So I guess it affected you and Chinatsu as well."

"That doesn't really make any sense...but it's the only reasonable answer that I've heard so far," Ayano said.

"Ayano~! Come sit with me and watch this movie~~! Please?" I heard Kyouko's voice yell on the other side of the phone.

"I gotta go," Ayano told me, "Make sure you explain this to Chinatsu as well."

"Okay, bye!" I said as I hung up. I stood up and walked to the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Sakurako?" I asked as I poked the sleeping Sakurako.

"Hmm?" Sakurako replied, still half-asleep.

"Are you alright with me having a kid?" I asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted to have a child with you," Sakurako smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's so sweet," I said. I put my arm around her and gave her a hug. Shortly after, I could hear Sakurako's soft snoring.

_'Oh, that's right. I still need to call Chinatsu.'_

_I stood up quietly, trying not to disturb Sakurako who was deep in slumber and called Chinatsu._

"Hey, it's Akaza Chinatsu! Sorry, but I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the 'Akkariin~!'"

"Akkariin~!"

"Umm, hello. It's Himawari calling to ask how you are doing. I also have something important to tell you. **/I explained the news/** That's all, bye!" I hung up the phone.

I gave an exhausted sigh and walked to the couch that Sakurako was sleeping on. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and walked to the bedroom to sleep.

* * *

_A.N: Short chapters...hmm. Should I just combine chapters? Wait. Never mind. I'm going to do it like I usually do. BYEEE!_


End file.
